Some random sntm holishit why?
Wut is this btw? By the way, the winner of this super random SNTM will receive *A forever contract with FLOP Agency - The worst agency ever. *10000 VND tbh *An oportunity to partake in FLOP Fashion week XD International (Really?) *Cần Thơ, Vietnam (1 tbh) *Cà Mau, Vietnam (2-3) *Ho Chi Minh City (4) Episode summary EP 1: All of the flop bitches go to Can Tho, they later meet Halane (XD) and they take a photoshoot by the river, at 1:00PM, Halane choose 5 finalist and they later arrive at the super cheap hotel, when all of them are enjoying thenselves in that bullshit hotel room, 3 very stange girls later walk in (Absolutely beautiful girls) All of them are wildcards tbh, and they're all bitches! (Absolutely love them all!) Then Halane arrive that their house and they get the very 1st challenge After a long and rough challenge, Halane reveals that michelle won the challenge, she and 2 other wildcards come up and tell Halane that this show is fucking flop, they're awesome (yassssssss) so they quit the show. Halane later add Na-u as the 4th wildcard (Holy shit why? Do u know that this is eating all of my money gurl?) Quit: Michelle, Awesome, Min At panel, Na-u's effortless photo makes her win the FCO, then she tell Halane that this show is just a piece of shit (XDDDDDD), and she quit the competition, Maxis and Cerlissa found themselves at the bottom 2, Halane later save Cerlissa due to having more potential, Maxis cries a lot and she keep begging Halane to save her, Halane become piss and she decides to disqualify Maxis First call-out: '''Na-U (Quit) '''Bottom 2: Cerlissa and Maxis Disqualified: Maxis EP 2 After the panel, Halane tells the girls that all of them would be travelled to Cà Mau, since Halane kissed the manager of the hotel, so he felt pissed and he kicked her ass out (XD). When the girls arrived at the next photoshoot set, Halane announce the girl that Kassy would entered the competition as wild card. (So many wildcards here). At the photoshoot, some random girl just ask Halane to enter the competition and Sebornisia or Sabornise or whatevah her name really is, finds that that random girl is Maxis, she got some plastic surgery, Maxis tells her not to tell anyone this. But Impissing just overhear that and she inform Halane everything, so Halane decides to diaqualify her again XD. At panel, Hanale tells Sorbesania (ah my gawd i remember her name now) that she withheld the information of Maxis, so Sorbe... is disqualified, Ewww gets FCO for i dunno reason, Im pissing gets immunity for telling Halane everything, Kassy and Tyni find themselves at Bottom 2, Tyni is eliminated first but Kassy decides to quit because she hates this show, so Tyni is saved, but Halane tells Tyni that she regret her desicion so she eliminate her again like obvs wut? Entered the competition: Kassie, Maxis Disqualified: Sorbesania, Maxis First call-out: Ewww Bottom 2: Kassie and Tyni Quit: Kassie Eliminated, later saved and got eliminated again -_-''': Tyni '''EP 3 So impissing just go to some shops for some clothes, when she is leaving, the others just pack their bags and travel to Ho Chi Minh, so Impissing is disqualififed from the competition (oh gosh this competition would be terribly boringggg), when the girls just arrive there,Maxis(got all of the informations about this) don't know where are the girls, so she is disqualified from the competition, at the hotel, Halane tells the girls that Sorbesania (Diqualified in last ep) and Van (wildcard) is entering the competition, they later have go-sees for 5 hrs, due to losing the map, Hannah is lost so she is disqualified also. The others later have photoshoots. Van gets FCO easily, Ewww is eliminated due to having no personality. Disqualified: Impissing, Maxis Entered the competion: Sorbesania, Van First call-out: Van Bottom 2: Cerlissa and Ewww Eliminated: Ewww